The Scent of a Breeder
by demon-boy-chrono
Summary: Check the story ch1 that's the summary
1. Chapter 1

A\N this is fanfiction I just thought up while reading a book.

The Scent of a Breeder.

Intro to story.

Chrono was reborn as a wolf and rosette a human.

They meet by fate at the zoo chrono was born in. He fall's in love with the girl beyond his touch. Her scent so much like a breeder. He drive's himself on finding her and making her his. The only problem is he's a wolf and she is human. Aion is shocked to find chrono a wolf born not to have feeling's is in love with a human. The law's must be brought out chrono's punishment is taken into hand. Chrono once wounded turns into a human boy.


	2. The scent, A meeting and treson

Chrono paced the small habitat wishing for once something would happen but nothing ever did. The humans would come and go as if they owned the place and at night they would also disappear. The Oregon zoo was a "ok" place to live by chrono's standard. Aion appeared form the bushes he had been napping in. Chrono looked at the ground and nodded in his presence. "Aion what are you doing out on this side of the habitat aren't you supposed to be with your mate shader."

"Well I would love to check on my pack once in a while."

"Aion you know that excuse does not work on me."

"Ahh I see well then let's just say I needed to get away for a while." Chrono just shook his head.

Chrono watched as Aion walked away out of his vision.

Rosette paced acwardly on the carpet "Joshua hurry or we won't get to go on the trip." "I'm coming." He grabbed his bag and ran for the door and his sister. Just barely making it on time to the bus. Rosette gave her famous nogie for her brother being late once again. "You idiot." She wisped harshly she never wanted to be late. Because there was something at the zoo that was very special. She had always felt a small pull to the wolf habitat like something was there but was not there at the same time.

They entered the bus and sat down. "So why do you always act like this when going to the zoo it's just zoo." "That's the secret I don't know." She sat there wondering as well why was she pulled to that one spot why was she always eager to embrace that one wolf she had seen so many year's ago when he was a pup and she was twelve. Fate had a terrible way of making fun of rosette. The bus started moving from their school time seemed not to matter at this moment when she would meet her fate.

The bus halted it's movement as the bus pulled into the parking lot of the zoo. Joshua shook his sister. "Rosette wake up come on we're here come on." She had fallen to sleep after the bus had pulled out of the school and had not woken after that. Rosette opened her eyes. " I thought you would sleep forever we're here so get up."

"I'm up now, thanks Joshua." She stood quickly and ran out of the bus.

Chrono watched with little interest of the humans. He was born in captivity and hated the humans for what they had done keeping them caged. He growled at the humans below. The group left and a new one came into the picture. A human stood out from the rest her scent was like a the scent of a breeder. And she was beautiful. He wanted all of her. His mate stood before him and he could do nothing but watch as her. "I love you." He wisperd under his breath. "But I may never touch you you walk a different path then mine."

Aion came out of the bushes a pained expression on his face. " So you've chosen once again to defy my laws." "Aion I don't know what your talking about."

"The laws are forward you have feelings for a mere human you are a disgrace to your own kind, the punishment must fit the crime."

Rosette watched in horror as the two wolfs started to fight. " Something is going wrong Joshua." She wisperd out. Her group had already left and so had Joshua apparently. She watched as the wolfs fought for power or for dominance.

I fought desperately to get away from Aion. "Aion this is madness have you gone mad."

"You know as well as I do chrono that the laws were set down for a meaning and what you've done is treason you are doomed to death on this spot it is time you repent for your sins before you die." Aion shoved chrono to the ground slashing a gash from his stomach to his neck death was inament. Chrono fell from the the rock face onto the startled Rosette.

His form was weak and he was fading fast. "Please don't die." Rosette wisperd in his ear. His wolf form began to fade and a twelve year old boy lay in the wolfs place.


	3. The boy, Understanding

Rosette cradled the boy in her arms. She piggy backed him towards the door. He was the only thing she could protect he a wolf but a child as well and she knew children needed protecting even if he was not exactly a child.

"Rosette who is he." Joshua pointed at the small mass on rosettes back. The boys violet hair covering his face.

"Ohhh he's just a boy from the orphanage that fell asleep I offered him a piggy back ride so he could fall asleep." She had to lie to her only brother, and it hurt to lie. The boy on her back started to move.

He moaned in pain. "I think he's about to wake up." Joshua stated. But all the boy did was shift on my back once and fall back to sleep.

The day went fairly normal and the boy stayed in a coma like state. She was afraid that he would never wake. She stepped onto the bus carrying him and she sat down pulling him into her lap. He grabbed onto her neck and cuddled into her warmth. But still he slept.

She brushed his hair from his face. "I am sorry that happened to you." She wisperd petting his hair. It was quite odd actually why would he fight with another wolf. But she just shook her head and wisperd comforting words to the boy.

The bus came to a screeching halt around four and rosette carried the boy off the bus and into the building. He clutched the front of her shirt like a small child having a bad nightmare. She gripped the boy tighter to her chest. " It's alright." She cooed in her best motherly tone. The boy opened his eye's and stared up into her face.

"So your awake I thought you would sleep forever." She answered truthfully. All he did was moan in pain. And look into her eye's ruby clashing with heavenly blue. He reached up and touched her cheek. He did not speak but just looked into her eyes.

She cradled the small boy in her arms. His eyes still holding her captive. "Your so beautiful." He wisperd his voice barely over a whisper. He leaned into kiss her and she just stood rooted in place as his face came towards her. His lips locked onto hers. He pushed a bit harder on her lips and candy tasting saliva filled her mouth as his tounge pushed forward into her heated cavern. Rosette was not on earth anymore she was on mars dancing. But the feeling went away as the boy pulled away.

He looked at the girl her dazed face staring blankly out into space. He had found her the girl that smelled so much like a breeder. His breeder.

Rosette snapped out of her daze and looked at the boy as he stared back at her. He pushed out of her arms and landed on the ground next to her. "Thank you for carrying me." He said. She was startled he was not fazed at all becoming what he is now.

"I am afraid that this form is not to your liking." He bit out gruffly. "A little to young." He wisperd.

She stopped his self loathing by placing a finger on his delicate lips. "Your perfect everything about you."

He kissed her finger. Slowly drawing it into his mouth. Rosette shuddered this boy was strange she pulled her hand away. And he cursed silently. She took the boy's hand and opened her rooms door. "It's small but it's all I have after all I am a orphan."

Chrono was shocked such a girl an orphan but she she. He was cut off as the girl walked over to a small bed to the right and patted it. "This is where you'll sleep, but first I would like to get my introduction out. I am Rosette Christopher. And you are."

Chrono smiled. " I am Chrono." He answered lightly. She looked at him and smiled. " Well I guess it fits you."

then in a swift movement Rosette sat chrono down and started to brush his hair. "What are you -." He was cut of as she tugged a lock of hair rather hard. He bit his lip so not to cry out. She started to braid the hair and in a few moments the pain was gone and a yellow bow lay at the end of the braid.

"There all better now I can see your cute face." She laughed lightly. He blushed and reached up to touch her face.

"Do you really think that rosette because I think your beautiful." He answered leaning in to caress her lips again. Rosette also leaned in to feel the kiss. But the door slammed open and Joshua tumbled in.

"Rosette we need you down stairs the-." He stopped and looked at the boy. " Oh your awake that's good I guess."

Chrono did not like this boy he was to close to his breeder. His mate. He was a threat. Then Rosette stood And said in a happy tone. " Chrono this is Joshua my brother." Chrono calmed down this boy was a pack mate so he would have to learn to keep calm when other males came near his mate.

Chrono grabbed rosettes hand. Joshua gasped at the forwardness in it. Rosette usually slapped someone for grabbing her hand or worse touching her at all. But she was letting him in that was a quite special thing. After their parents death Rosette shut herself off to the world and never let anyone in but him. Joshua loved his sister deeply and would not see her harmed but this boy standing before his was special and Joshua would step back for that.

Chrono reached out his hand to shake Joshua's. "I'm Chrono." He said in a pleasant tone. Joshua grasped his hand and shook it greatfully. Chrono ignored the short spasms of pain and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Chrono." And he was this boy was going to open his sister to the world and much more. This was going to be the best years of her life.


End file.
